Convergence of Heaven and Earth
|image=Convergence_of_Heaven_and_Earth.png |kanji=天地の収束 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tenchi no Shūchū |literal english=Convergence of Heaven and Earth |viz manga=Earth and Heavens Converge |related jutsu=Chibaku Tensei, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Connection of All Worldly Things, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Chakra Absorption Technique, |jutsu type=Earth Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Zōu Shì |hand signs=Ram |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is a technique crafted by Zōu Shì after witnessing the Chibaku Tensei via Connection of All Worldly Things. It should be mentioned that the end result is essentially the same give or and take a few modifications, the creation of the technique is fundamentally sound compared to the former. Zōu Shì utilizes a masterful display of Natural Energy and that from the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain to essentially capture the physical and the essence of the opponent while granting Zōu Shì a safeguard. In short, the technique manipulates attractive force (引力, inryoku) via natural energy of that of the Pradāśa seal to seal the opponent within an earthen tomb. Overview To initiate the technique, Zōu Shì must coalesce a portion of diluted natural energy within the opponent’s chakra pathway system along with chakra from the Pradāśa Seal. Normally this would require physical contact, but with the Connection of All Worldly Things, this step is taken out of the equation thus, physical contact is no longer a prerequisite. Once the smallest amount of entropy is initiated within the opponent’s system, the technique will commence. Matter of all types (native to the earth) will be drawn in and a high speed and will converge on the opponent to create a massive planetoid. Once trapped within, the opponent will simultaneously be crushed into the massive sealing stone, have their spiritual and physical energies separate and they will also have their chakra transmitted to Zōu Shì. As their chakra is being separated and siphoned from the satellite, Zōu Shì reinforces the planetoid with natural energy further prohibiting entrance as escape is nigh impossible. Zōu Shì also have the planetoid insert Black Receiver's into the opponent’s chest thus merging their life force with that of the satellite. Therefore, if the satellite is destroyed then so would the opponent, though this method requires an immense amount of chakra to produce such an effect. Therefore, the former version is utilized more often. It should be noted that this technique takes less than thirty seconds in order to reach completion. Zōu Shì states that this technique is capable of trapping the Titans and the Tailed Beast simultaneously as once their chakra is siphoned, Zōu Shì can instantly increase the size of the technique to accommodate any entity. Due to the fact the opponent is transformed into a makeshift core, attempting to neutralize it through that method will prove folly and pointless. The planetoid created by this technique can vary from a personal sized one which is slightly larger than a small home to one that is nearly the size of the moon at full strength. By channeling her Lava Release through it, Zōu Shì can cause the satellite to become molten rock essentially melting any object caught inside of it and by channeling her Eruption Release chakra through it, Zōu Shì can cause it to erupt on a scale akin to a Not to the exact scale.. This could potentially cause an extinction level event within the blast radius therefore this variation is considered extremely dangerous and not worth the taxing deficit. Due to the Pradāśa Seal, the technique is also able to capture those of a metaphysical essence such as those using the Spirit Transformation Technique or any other technique or entity spawning from the metaphysical realms. As an option, Zōu Shì can have the sphere remain stationary or she can allow it to hover above her and depending on the direction and position of the sun, offering her a large amount of shade to combine with her Very Hiden: Shadows Concealing Truth Technique. References Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Chakra Absorption Technique Category:Fuinjutsu